Another
by DySolo
Summary: Lila has a crush on someone. She tells Reid with shocking results. Rating will probably raise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another (1 of 3, maybe)  
>Pairing: ReidLila Lila/Emily Reid/Lila/Emily?  
>Rating: This Chapter is T, mostly likely will become M, maybe? Check Ratings on each chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>(Reid's POV)<p>

Reid can tell she has something on her mind the way she stares at the tv. She's been chewing on her lip for the last fifteen minutes and hasn't laughed one - she usually pokes him with a giggle at the show averagely 3.4 times every half hour they watch.

"You okay?" He asks and she looks at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She turns back to the tv, wanting to end the conversation there, but he knows her better than that.

"Lila." He says and she looks back over at him. She sighs at his look.

"Okay. Promise not to get mad?"

He gives a nod and she moves into his lap, looking straight in his eyes.

"You gotta say it. Say I, Spencer Reid, promise not to be mad."

His lips curl into an amused expression at the seriousness of her voice. It's almost comical, the wide-eyed look, half-pout of her angry red bottom lip that she's been punishing with her teeth for the last quarter hour.

"I, Spencer Reid, promise not to be mad."

"I've been…. Thinking….about someone else."

He leans back in the chair. "Thinking about someone else?"

"Not like that! I mean, I don't want to be with anyone other than you. I love you, but…" She blushes. "Sometimes, when you're sleeping…and I'm….you know, I…I've been thinking about someone else when… well, you know."

He stares. "When you're…."

Her eyes widen. "You know!" She says before her eyes lowers to his lap.

"When you're master-"

"Don't say it…..but yes. Not all the time! Just sometimes…"

"You're thinking about someone else?" He frowns. "And I'm not supposed to be upset about that?"

"I can't help it! It's…. I mean, I don't want to be with…..this person… relationship wise."

"But sexually." He deadpans. "Who is it?" He asks and she lowers her eyes.

"You promise not to be mad?"

"Lila…"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad! I see that nose flair. You're getting angry!"

He breathes out. "I promise I'm not mad and won't get mad if you tell me who."

She bites at her bottom lip again. "I love you, Spence. I do, you got to know that. That's why I'm telling you this. I want us to be honest. We always promised to tell each other everything….and I've never not been faithful. And… And I mean you flirted with that bartender!"

"Yeah, but I never thought about her while I was in the shower."

She raises her eyebrows. "Spence." She warns

He looks at her with a frown. "Fine, but… you're changing the subject. Who is it?"

"One of your teammates." She murmurs and he moves to stand, rolling her off his hips and on to the couch and he gets away.

"You've been thinking about Morgan?" He asks, putting some distance in between them, looking back at her. "I… how can you be attractive to him and me at the same time.. we're totally different! Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Then why are you thinking about him?" He asks, his voice at the verge of being squeaky. He can't help it. He had always been self-conscious that Lila and he were too different to ever work out and now, she was telling him that she was thinking about Morgan?

"I'm not thinking about him!"

Spencer straightens, confused. "Hotch?"

Lila sits up, looking up at him. "No…"

Reid makes a face. "Rossi? He's like 30 years older than you, Lila!"

"Spence." She starts.

"I mean, I can- I can get it. He's famous too and he's a great profiler and… I mean, your father did leave at early age so it makes -"

"It's Emily, Spencer." She interrupts, hint of annoyance in her voice.

He looks back at Lila, shocked. "E-Emily?"

She chews on her bottom lip. "Yeah…"

He sits in the arm chair. "You…You've been thinking about….Emily….Prentiss?"

She sighs. "Spence, you knew that I liked women. Maggie and I-"

"That was a weekend in college, though. I didn't-didn't… Emily?"

Lila stands up and walks over to him. "Spence.."

She hesitates before moving into his lap again. "I would never try anything, I've been-"

"Try anything? She's not…"

She smirks and he pauses. "What's that face mean? You think she's into women?"

"Please, Spence. She sets off everyone's gaydar."

"Gay…dar?"

She smiles. "It's just… don't worry about it."

He frowns. "But you think that you actually could…"

Her eyebrows rise. "That I could sleep with her?"

He flushes as images of his coworker and his girlfriend enter his head. She laughs, shrugging.

"Well I don't want to sound cocky, but.. I think I could get her in my bed, yeah, but I'm not going to try, because I love you."

"I love you too." He says, the images still flooding his mind.

She touches his cheek. "Are you mad?"

He locks eyes with her, seeing the concerned look and pushes the thoughts out of his head, really thinking about it for a moment. "I can't compete with a woman, Lila."

She smiles, running her fingers over his cheek. "Awe, sweetie. You don't have to. You're the person I want to spend my life with." She kisses him.

"But you…you want her too?"

"I've just… thought about her some. I mean after…Cyrus, you two have been hanging around each other a lot, so…"

"So people you hang out with a lot make it into your fantasies?"

"No! It's…. Come on, Spence. She took a beating so you'd be okay. And she loves you and….well, she always wears those shirts with the plunging necklines and she's got a nice rack!"

He stares at her, wide-eyed. "Lila!"

"You wanted to know!" She says and pout.

"So… her…" He clears her throat. "her rack…is what you like?"

She giggles. "And her lips. She just looks like she'd be a good kisser."

"Oh." The thought of Lila kissing Emily enters his head and it makes him feel strange.

She frowns. "Spence, It's not like… I'm not asking to do anything, I'm just telling you because I thought you should know."

"Asking me to do what?"

She shrugs. "Well…I mean, if you were willing, I could…try and get her….to join us."

His eyes widen. "You mean… in bed?"

She bites her lip. "I would never ask you that, though. I know that you wouldn't be into that, and I-"

"But you'd want that?…If I was into that?"

She pauses, leaning back. "Are you saying you are?"

"No, are you saying that you do want that?"

They stare at each other for a moment before she speaks. "I wouldn't not want that."

"That's a double negative, Lila."

She scrunches her nose at his words. "Spence, it doesn't matter. I made a choice to be with you, and I love you and I'm not going to do anything that you're not comfortable with."  
>"I want you to be happy though, Lila."<p>

"I am happy, Spence." She kisses his forehead. "I'm very happy with you. I don't need anyone else."

"But you're thinking about her and you want to be with her…."

"If you were okay with it, yeah, why not, but… Spence, I know you-"

"-I want you to be happy."

"So you want me to fuck your friend?" She asks, bluntly.

He blushes at her words. "I-I-uh…"

She laughs and kisses his temple. "Spence, stop it. I didn't bring it up for that. I just wanted you to know. In case… you caught me staring or …I don't know."

"You stare at her? I've never caught your staring."

"I'm an actress." She teasing. "I'm good at hiding things."

He frowns and her eyes flash. "Not that I'm hiding anything. That's why I told you! I wanted to be completely honest."

"Right." He pauses, his mind going over everything they had been discussing. "So…you'd want her to join us in bed?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, Spence. I mean, I was just joking about being able to get her into bed. She might not even want that."

"But if she did?"

"then…. She could join us… or you could watch - I mean, I would never do anything without you being there. We're together. I would never ask you to just go… have sex with someone else…..Are you really thinking about this?"

He shrugs, picking at the drawstring of her sweats. "I don't know. Maybe…. You could talk to her about it and see…. If she would even want that."

"And if she did?" Her fingers go to his chin, raising it to look at her.

"Then, maybe we talk about it again."

"Spence, you don't have to do that. I am perfectly happy with just you. It's just… you know, fantasies. I don't have to fulfill that to be happy."

"I know, but you… you've done things for me."

She smiles. "Because I was comfortable with everything you've asked of me. You wouldn't have been mad with me, if I didn't want to do something, right?"

"Of course not."

"Then you know that I'm not going to be mad about this. I - I've never even thought it was a possibility."

"Well…maybe it is."'

She shakes her head before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Another (2 of 4)  
>Pairing: ReidLila Lila/Emily Reid/Lila/Emily?  
>Rating: This Chapter is a Heavy T, but Story mostly likely will become M, maybe? Check Ratings on each chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>(Lila's POV)<p>

She watches Spencer as they sit in a bar with Derek, Emily and Garcia. He can't tear his eyes away from Emily. It's been a couple days since she brought up her attractive for the raven-haired beauty and she could definitely tell that it was affecting Spencer. She had meant what she said - she had never thought her thoughts would ever be anything but keeping herself company while he slept, and yet, he had been adamant in her atleast seeing if Emily was interested.

She didn't think it had anything to do with every man's fantasy of being with two women either. Sure, Spencer was a man and he had his own fantasies, but she was sure that this wasn't one of them. She knew about how his dad had left, how he had left his mother, Elle's leaving followed shortly by Gideon's. She knew that he was always waiting for her to depart too, she could see it in his eyes every time they had a fight. It was as if he was trying to push her to Emily - to prove that she was going to leave him too.

It was the reason she had put it off. She didn't want Spencer to think like that. She was happy with him - more than happy. She was in love with the man and after the drug addiction, she had knew that this was the man she wanted to go through everything with - thick and thin. For better or for worse. She wasn't planning on leaving ever - Hell, if the man asked her to marry her (which she had given up hope for after he had rejected even the idea of marriage a year ago), she would do it in a second.

She catches his eye after Emily moves to the dance floor with Derek and she shakes her head. She knows that he's not into this for the right reasons - because he wants it too. He gets up, making his way to the bar and she follows.

"What are you doing?" She asks, leaning against the bar as he orders another beer and a cosmo for Garcia.

"What are you doing?" He asks, looking over her.

"You're staring at her." She says.

"Well I'm sorry, I keep imagining her and my girlfriend making out."

She looks behind her to see the bartender looking between the two of them with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Spence, I told you that I didn't need that. I only brought it up because I thought-"

"You wouldn't be thinking about it, if you didn't want it."

"So you wanted to fuck Austin?" She retorts.

He breathes out through his nose before he picks up the drinks, making his way back to the table.

"For a moment." He says and she pauses.

"Excuse me?"

He stops and looks at her. "We're being honest aren't we?"

She stares at him with a frown. "So you did want to be with her? Fine."

She moves towards the dance floor. She smiles at Morgan. "Can I cut in?"

"Oh, you know I'm always down to dance with you." He says, with a grin.

"I didn't mean with you." She winks, looking back at Emily. The woman's eyebrows raise and Derek laughs.

"Oh, then, certainly! You go right ahead."

Lila turns to wink at him before focusing her attention back to Emily. "You…don't mind right?"

"No, no. Are you sure you want to gain that type of attention?"

"I'm only trying to gain your attention." She flirts, stepping closer to her. Emily cocks an eyebrow at her, before looking at the table with their friends sit. "Reid doesn't look too happy."

"Fuck Reid. He's being a dick and I want to have some fun."

Emily's eyebrows shoot up at her words, but she can't help it. His words had stung. Sure, she had known that he had been interested in the woman - and that the woman had been interested in him. She had seen the lip print card, but when she had asked about it, he had said that they had flirted and it was nothing. Now, he was saying he had wanted to have sex with the woman? Well…then, he could watch her grind into his co-worker for the next half hour.

**Criminal Minds || Another**

Too many drinks and a lot of sensual dancing later, Lila hears Spencer behind her, but Emily's in front of her with a tight red tank that has all of her attention right now.

"It's time to go." Spencer says, grabbing her hand. She turns, pressing her ass into Emily's front and she hears the woman groan as her hands slip around her hips.

"I don't wanna go." She slurs a little, before she leans back into the woman, "Emmy and I are havin' fun."

"Emmy?" He says, looking back at his co-worker. She can feel the other woman shake her head.

"She's a little wasted, Reid."

He doesn't look amused and she smirks, resting her back on Emily's shoulder. "He's just jealous because I want to fuck you."

She sees Spencer's eyes quickly jump to Emily, searching for a reaction. The other woman just laughs.

"Lila, you're drunk."

Lila snorts, turning and pressing her chest into hers. "Yes, but doesn't change the fact."

"The fact you want to…"

Lila smirks as Emily trails off looking at her. "I want to get you naked, push you on our bed and lick you until you can't even scream anymore."

Emily looks back at Spencer before she looks back at her. "Lila, Spencer is-"

"Fuck Spencer. He knows. That's why he's mad. He's a pussy that thinks because I want you that I don't want him, but that's a lie. I'd love to have both." She looks behind her, scrunches her nose up at Spencer, who's blushing deep in embarrassment and anger. "Well, maybe just you, right now. I'm still mad at him."

Emily laughs this time. "Well…maybe when you're not so drunk, we'll talk, but you need to go home tonight."

Lila smirks, looking back at Spencer. "Told you I could get her in my bed." She says with a wink, before turning back to Emily. "Will you take me home, beautiful?"

Emily smiles at her. "Of course." She looks back at Spence. "Want me to give you a ride back too?"

"We brought her car."

"Are you okay to drive?" She asks and Lila rests her head into the crook of Emily's neck.

"You're so nice to worry 'bout him."

"I'm fine." She hears Spencer say, his voice tense as she brushes her nose against the woman's skin, smelling her sweat mixed with the crisp clean smell of her body wash.

**Criminal Minds || Another**

She awakes with a groan, head pounding. She reaches out for Spencer to find the side of his bed empty. She huffs annoyed, wrapping the blanket around her and padding out to the living room, where he lays on the couch. She smiles, sleepily when she sees him and pads her way over to him. She lays next to him, burying her face into his neck.

"Why are you sleepin' out here?" She asks, lazily, wrapping the blanket around him as her arm around his torso.

"Lila, I don't want to do this right now, just go back to bed."

She whines, snuggling up against him again as he pulls away. She remembers their fight, but she was over it. She had overreacted over the Austin thing.

"I'm sorry that I got bitchy. I don't care if you wanted to shag her. I know you love me."

"I'm not angry about that." He says.

She huffs, tugging away. "Then what are you angry about?" She pouts at him. "My head hurts and I feel like shit and I need you to wrap your arms around me and kiss me and make me feel better."

He looks at her and she pouts more, sticking her bottom lip out even farther, trying to get his sympathy. "Please, baby. I love you."

"Oh. Is that why you decided to attack Emily's neck with your mouth?"

She stares at him. "What?"  
>He starts to move away and she grabs his arm. "Spence, stop."<p>

"You said you didn't need that and then you-"

He shrugs her off and moves back to the bedroom and she gets up, following.

"Spencer, I overreacted. I got…super drunk and… you were right there. I was just…"

"Just what? Cheating on me in front of me."

"You said it was okay!"

"I said we could talk about it again if she agreed with it. I never said it was okay!"

Her shoulders slouch and she takes a step towards him. "I'm sorry, baby."

He doesn't back up, so she takes another step towards him, reaching out to touch him. He flinches back, but doesn't push her away. She nuzzles herself into his chest, leaning up to kiss his neck. "I'm sorry, I was a bitch. I was hurt because you said you wanted to have sex with Austin and… I went too far."

He doesn't say anything.

"I would never, ever, ever do anything like that if I knew you weren't right there."

"So that makes it okay?" He asks, a little gruff.

"No. Of course not. I just wanted to make you jealous."

"Well it worked." He huffs and she smiles against his neck.

"I'll apologize to Emily and tell her that it was all just drunk talk and we'll never bring it up again. I won't even-"

"No." He says and she looks up.

"No?" She asks, curiously.

"I want us to do it."

Her eyebrows shoot up. She hadn't expected that at all. "You…you want us…to… but, last night and…"

"I debated it in my head before you kissed her and decided that seeing how you were always going to be sexually attracted to women as well as men, that it made sense that you should be able to express those urges with another woman if you wanted. A friend seems like a good choice, because she's trustworthy - she'll be less likely to try and destroy the relationship at hand."

"Yeah, but won't it be weird for you to have-"

"I don't want to be in it." He shakes his head.

She smirks. "You want to watch?"

He blushes and she cocks an eyebrow. "What?"

"It was…interesting to see you kiss her."

She laughs. "So you were pissed and aroused?"

"It was a very strange combination of emotions.," he agrees, his arms looping around her. She nods into his neck.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm mad."

She pouts as her hands move to tug at the hem of shirt. "But…. I can make it up to you?" She asks, her hands slipping under his shirt, nails scratching against his stomach.

"….maybe."

She smirks and leans up on her toes to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"Yeah."

She bit's at his bottom lip. "I love you, butthead."

She smiles when she sees a hint of a smile before he makes himself frown. "Love you too."


End file.
